Foxes and Cats
by audi3nc3ofon3
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better name for it. This is a series of stories written by Tybalt4444 and posted here with his permission. Some will be one-shots, some will be longer (I will label them, no worries), they all focus on Schrödinger and his relationship with Erwin. Rating to be safe. Some German, but with translation/clues to what is being said.


_Alright, so this is a chapter that was written by Tybalt4444, who as you all know is helping me with Sand Fur (Because I'm bad with tanks). Anyways, this is the first chapter in a series of random stories set during Sand Fur (or after Sand Fur) that will mainly revolve around everyone's favorite cat boy and a poor blond girl turned kitsune._

 _Tybalt knows about this and we agreed to do this! Be sure to leave a review if you like the story so far!_

* * *

Schrödinger strolled down one of the many corridors on the Deus Ex Machina, quietly humming an earworm that stuck with him after he fell asleep in the music section of the airship.  
"Denn wir sind ja von der Funker Kompanie, und wir geben stehts ich liebe liebe sie… (After all we are part of the Signal corps, and we always play I love love her…)"  
As he passed the next corner, Erwin suddenly appeared in his mind. More accurately, the cute face she made when he teased her. _Huh, weird…_ he thought, and simply shrugged it off.  
"Und alle Mädel hören mit, Di-da-di-dit, di-da-di-dit (And all the girls listen along, Di-da-di-dit, di-da-di-dit). Denn wir sind…. Ja…. Von… der….." the song was cut short when he noticed a figurine staggering through the opposite side of the hallway. At first, he guessed it to be one of the marines, who had a bad habit of getting drunk on duty. But as the figure approached he recognized the brown jacket, the copycat General-Feldmütze, and the blond hair; it was Erwin. Not only that, but a piss-drunk-Erwin.

His first reaction was surprise, then amusement, and finally curiosity, as he slowly approached the blond. "Erwin? Is that you?" Schrödinger kept a distance, just in case this was another one of her tricks, "or is that another one of your tricks?"

Erwin didn't notice him until now. "Huh?" she looked up to him, her cheeks glowing red and eyes watery like the surface of a pond. "Ahh is you, wadd-jda want?"

Schrödinger slowly poke her forehead with his finger to test if she was an illusion. Erwin squinted at the finger, as it pressed against her warm skin. He could touch her, and it felt like actual skin, and had a normal temperature. Test concluded, it's her; or she improved with the illusions.

"Haha, alter Schwede, it's you, and your drunk!" Schrödinger laughed.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just tired…" Erwin protested, while having problems standing straight.

"Oh, yeah?" Schrödinger crossed his arms and made a smug face, "then where is the so very much sober Ms. Fox going?"

"To my room, obliviovev… oblivvbev… oblis…" A small hiccup interrupted her attempt at speaking, "of course!" Erwin bellowed aggressively.

Schrödinger giggled; "Oh really? Did you move into the ammunition storage, cause that's where you a currently heading to. By the way, your jacket is upside down."

Erwin grew more and more annoyed, while fighting with her balance. "Piss off!"

Schrödingers mature side took in, as he noticed that she was in a seriously bad shape, which made him worry. _The doc would scold me if he found her like this_. He quickly excused his concern, it's not like he actually cared much about it otherwise, right? He sighed, and his smirk disappeared, "Erwin, you're drunk."

Now Erwin suddenly became the childish one and replied, "You're sexy…" cheerfully giggling at her own joke.

"If the Doc sees you like this he will be furious. Freaks aren't meant to drink in their early stages!" Schrödinger was told to keep an eye on her, but why was he scolding her like a kid? It shouldn't be his concern after all. "How did you get your hands on alcohol in the first place?"

"That Zorin-chick offered me some… and I said why not… " Erwin was on the verge of passing out. "I barely drank anything… I…I just… need some…sleep…"

As she was slowly sliding down the wall, Schrödinger swiftly grabbed her arm and flung it over his shoulder "Erwin! You ok?" he asked, but received no answer. The blond werefox-kitsune was sound asleep when Schrödinger pulled her of the ground.

"Man ey… Zorin werd' ich aber was erzählen wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe! (Man… I'll have a word with Zorin next time I see her!)" Schrödinger mumbled, as he reluctantly dragged her down the right direction of the corridor to her room. Suddenly Schrödinger had a thought: _If I was aware enough, can I travel to her room and take her with me?_ It was not the first time Schrödinger had an idea like this, but it never worked with any of his, sometimes-unwilling, test subjects. They simply stayed where they were, no matter how strong his will was, only difference being that they lost their clothes. _Nah, not worth the effort._ So he just shrugged it off.

After three crossings, and two unwilling turns to avoid patrolling guards, Erwin suddenly woke up again "Hmmm…"

"Huh Erwin, you're awake?" Schrödinger noticed with a bit of joy. He was self-aware to make himself strong enough to carry the blond without suffering any fatigue, but it was still a pain in the ass.

Instead of answering, Erwin asked something in response: "Schrödinger?"

"Hm? What?"

She looked up to him with the eyes of a kid whose parents are about to leave, "If I would die, would you miss me?"

Schrödinger stopped walking, a heavy silence filled the corridor. Even the machines and engines behind the walls seemed paralyzed by her question, or at least Schrödinger was too dumbfound to hear them. There was no sound at all, not even breathing. That's when Schrödinger noticed that he was holding his breathe. But he couldn't move, not even TO breath. He just looked at her, and she looked back at him. A part of him waited for something like 'Just kidding', followed by giggling at his reaction, or 'I wouldn't miss you', followed by an aggressive stare or passive aggressive aversion of the eyes.

But there was nothing.

For what felt like a whole hour, while probably only being one minute, she waited for his response. But he had none. Why would she want to know that? Why would she care about what he thought? Was she planning on doing something? And most important: Would he miss her?  
Normally he would respond with 'Of course, who else could I tease?' but this time, he couldn't help but be serious.

"Erwin… I…" his cheeks turned red, but before he could mumble another word he heard a group of guards closing in around the next corner, "Ah shit!" But as he started walking again he could see two other guards coming out of the next room. They did face the other direction, but they would hear Erwin's heavy steps and turn around. "Shit hoch two!" he franticly looked back and forth. There were no rooms in reach to evade them, and they would definitely squeal it to the Doc if they saw Erwin like this. "What now? What now?"

Schrödinger was unused to such stressful situations like these, as he was never in an unpleasant situation he couldn't just think his existence out of. In the panic Schrödinger remembered his thought from earlier. "Ah Scheiß drauf! Here goes nothing…"

As the Guards emerged around the corner they saw-

Their colleagues that just left the room and immediately greeted them.

"Ah Hans! Hallo." Waved one

"Friedrich mensch, erschreck mich doch nicht so!" protested one of the other ones.

One of the Guards who came around the corner sniffed his nose. "Habt ihr etwa getrunken? Der Doktor wird euch in Stücke reißen!"

"Red' kein Scheiß, wir haben nicht getrunken!"

Schrödinger's eyes were still closed, he waited a few minutes, not daring to open them. He just listened; he couldn't hear any boots-on-metal footsteps or talking. Maybe they saw them and simply ignored them or were so shocked that they went silent.

He was sure that he didn't jump his awareness away, because he could still feel Erwin's weight. "Ach Scheiße, I'm sorry Erwin." He mumbled, as he slowly opened his eyes to see-

A closet. No guards, no hallway, no imminent doom, just an all too familiar closet. It was Erwin's closet, one of his now favored resting places for naps, and for Erwin the place where she would coincidentally spread nails every now a then. Couldn't have anything to do with him, he thought.

He opened the door and looked around. He saw her bed, her desk, everything. Still in disbelieve, his head spun to Erwin, was it really her? Was she alive, or did something happen to her?

Visually nothing changed, she looked a bit dizzy, cheeks still red and eyes watery, be it from the alcohol or the awareness-jump, but aside from that she looked alright.

"Erwin, are you ok?" He immediately asked her.

"Hm? I wanna go to sleep I'm tired." She mumbled, pushing herself in the direction of the bed with all the power she could control. Schrödinger helped onto her bed, took off her jacket and hat, before carefully laying her head onto her pillow.

"I can't believe this!" Schrödinger looked down onto his hands in awe, "You jumped with me, and survived! This is the first time this ever worked with… anyone!" Schrödinger excitedly laughed like a kid who just managed to ride a bike.

"Schrödinger?" Erwin asked, almost too quiet for him to hear.

Schrödinger's excitement was gone as he remembered the situation "Ah yes?"

"You still haven't answered my question…" Erwin looked up to him, again, with those helpless eyes.

"Uhh I… um…" Schrödinger blushed again, "You should sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." He tried to escape, hopping that she had forgotten about it by then. Only downside would be that he couldn't use this whole scene against her later, but that was a sacrifice he was all too willing to make.

But as he turned to make a step, the blond suddenly grabbed his hand, rubbing the cotton of his glove. He looked back at her, blushing even more than before. Small tears congregated in the corners of Erwin's eyes, almost as if she was about to cry, yelling for comfort. Her other arm reaching out to him, ether to be grabbed as well or asking for a hug, as she uttered the words "Don't go…"

The silence from before returned.

Schrödinger didn't know he had a heartbeat, or maybe he thought that he had one right now, so he could wish that he didn't. He didn't say anything, he just swallowed, before raising his not-grabbed hand and slowly moving it towards hers. And as his Fingertips met hers-

He noticed that they were cold, and stiff. Cold and stiff like-

An illusion! And just as Schrödinger got suspicious, he got his proof. Erwin's white skin turned into straw, and her hazel eyes hollowed into empty holes. Her mouth widened into an unnatural bulky slit.

Whatever Schrödinger called Erwin for that past few hours was anything but Erwin. Schrödinger shrieked as the mannequin lifted itself up the bed into a jumping position, before lunging off the bed over Schrödingers head. The paradoxical cat put up his arms in reflex, and as he searched the room for the mannequin he suddenly heard a quiet chuckle, that turned into a hollering laughter as he turned to its source.

It was Erwin in her uniform, sitting on a chair across the room, holding her stomach as she laughed her ass off. The mannequin rested on her shoulders like a goblin, starring at him like the fool he was. After Schrödinger put one and one together, he still couldn't believe it.

"Erwin, du blöde Kuh! (you stupid cow!)" He stomped a foot on the ground. His whole face turned red from embarrassment. _So THAT'S why she came with me, it was her illusion!_ he smacked himself in the face with his palm in his mind.

Erwin had trouble breathing, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would actually work…" she admitted with a bright grin.

"What the HELL was that about?" Schrödinger demanded.

Erwin calmed herself a bit, took a deep breath and snapped, making her mannequin disappear. "I just wanted to research some things."

"Like what?!"

The blond chuckled. "Well first, how far I improved with my illusions." She waved vaguely with her fingers. "Looks like I did pretty well."

Schrödinger hated to admit it, but she was right. She totally fooled him, it felt, looked, and even smelled like an alcoholic version of her.

"Second, if you would worry about me." Erwin smug smile felt like it was piercing right through Schrödinger.

"I didn't! I just… didn't want to be scolded!" Schrödinger protested.

Erwin pretended as if she didn't hear his outcry. "And finally: If you would take advantage of me." She said nonchalantly, but still with the confidence of a winner, which she was.

That was the killing blow for Schrödinger, "I WASN'T, AND I NEVER WOULD!"

"Oh yeah? Too bad I called back the mannequin, I would be _very_ interested in what you would have done." Erwin slowly walked towards him.

Feeling the tension crush him, Schrödinger backed off. Despite his protest, he didn't know what he would have done, if he would have… tried anything. But he was still defeated.

"I…. You….."

" _Yes_ ~?" Erwin confidently winked at him.

"Ah whatever!" Schrödinger yelled, before teleporting out of her room. That left Erwin alone with her victory. And the regret that she got embarrassed and called back her mannequin. But she was also happy to have her questions answered. Well maybe two out of three actually proven.

Meanwhile, Schrödinger was on top of the airship, punching the fabric surface. "Stupid Erwin, stupid Mannequin, stupid, stupid, stupid me. If I could, I would teleport her into the middle of Alaska, or the surface of the sun." he ranted, well knowing that he would never do that.


End file.
